Of Jews and Superheroes
by Roxas Destati
Summary: When surprised with the return of Mysterion in his bedroom one night, Kyle decides to take matters into his own hands but when a second Mysterion appears, Kyle learns to never take anything at face value. Which one is the real Kenny McCormick? ONESHOT


**Of Jews and Superheroes  
**Roxas Destati

"Dude, Kyle, way to go!"

"Yeah man. We nearly died out there."

"It's nothing guys, really." Kyle laughed lightly, a small white towel pressed to his forehead as he wiped away the sweat that had accumulated there before dropping the overly used item onto the locker room bench. The South Park basketball team made a general ruckus, celebrating their latest victory against a Denver team that had been pissing them off for the past few weeks. What had made Kyle Broflovski's night had been the fact that he'd made the final shot, and with the crowd sitting with baited breath, the gentle swoosh of the ball in the net made the audience go wild. It was like any basketball player's ideal situation; the ball, no openings to pass, time almost up and a good distance from the hoop. Well, actually it was typically a night for most players but for the fact that the tall Jew had _actually made the shot_ was what made it a dream for him.

Stripped of his uniform in the minutes it took half the team to vacate to shower at home, he joined the remainder of the team who, like him, had decided a shower couldn't wait. It was a comfortable thing, showering with his teammates. After nearly six months of playing together, the awkward feel of showering naked with a bunch of guys had long died down since the first towel whip to someone's bare ass, which had happened to be Kyle's. After seeing the tall Jew beat the snot out of Clyde Donovan while butt naked, no one seemed even half as bothered by it anymore but more impressed with the usually quiet Ginger. Even Clyde's best friends, still being Craig, Token, and Tweek after all these years, had found the situation too hilarious to even be irritated that someone had beat up the brunette. Since then, no one had dared snap towels in the tall male's direction unless-

WHAP.

"FUCK!"

Kenny McCormick snorted loudly as his taller best friend practically hit the tiled wall in front of him as his body instinctively leaped from the painful impact of a towel whip. Kyle practically raged as he whirled around and faced the blond though upon seeing the poorer male, his outraged expression lost some of its bite. In the time it had taken him to wash and rinse his hair, one of the Jew's best friends had taken the chance to enter the locker room and open the stall to the shower he'd picked. Of course, none of the other teammates stopped the blond. It had become a sort of idle amusement to see what sort of thing he would approach Kyle with next. It was a game to him and the rest of the team, watching Kenny find some new way to greet Kyle after each game. Last week's game had been a horrible attempt at Boxer Hockey, baseball bat and frog included. It didn't end well for the frog and had taught Kenny that webcomics weren't the best things to imitate, much like his attempt at imitating Jackass years before.

"Kenny, what the fuck was that for, you dick?" the ginger asked irritably as he stepped forward and socked the shorter male in the shoulder, his freckled cheeks slightly red. With a free hand, he pushed at some of the wet curls that had fallen into his eyes, much to his annoyance, though his hair always seemed to do that right after he had rinsed the shampoo from it. When dry, the damned curls were wiry, thick, and uncontrollable, his usual Jew-styled afro though he had taken some of the extreme volume out of it over the years by cutting it shorter.

"To congratulate you on being a damn good basketball jock and because I _really_ like watching your nice ass jump like that," Kenny answered, his tone teasing as he looked up a bit to the other just to look him in the face. Kyle had gotten a good three inches or more on both him and Stan over the years much to everyone's surprise. Kyle laughed in good humor.

"Dude, that's so gay," he chuckled, shutting off the water and pulling his towel from the top of the stall door that Kenny left wide open as he stood just outside the shower. He bent over and dried his hair roughly, not bothering to cover himself as he no longer felt embarrassed about his nudity. Kenny and Stan had seen practically all of him over the years, what did it matter anymore? And the rapidly dissipating team saw him naked once a week after games.

He half wished the blond was serious about his ass though.

"Hey Ken, a lot of us are hittin' Shakey's after this. You know, to celebrate. Wanna come with?" Clyde Donovan wandered up to the blonde's side, his brunette hair rapidly drying as he finished pulling on a jacket. Kyle's invitation was a given, so he didn't bother mentioning it aloud.

Kenny hesitated. "Er. Well..."

Kyle looked up quietly from his task of drying off all the way and watched the blonde closely. Kenny used to never shoot down the offer of being treated to food, or junk food at that. But in the past few weeks, it was becoming a frequent thing if you ever asked him out at night. The Jew suspected that his poor friend was either up to no good or had gotten himself into a secret relationship.

The ginger couldn't say that the latter made him very happy.

To be honest, it made him downright irritable at the thought.

"Kenny has to fix that old Ford Mustang that came into the shop yesterday." A smooth lie and, albeit, a believable one. Clyde glanced at the ginger and nodded, gullible as always whereas Kenny seemed a bit startled and was looking at Kyle with an unreadable expression.

"Uh, yeah. I might get paid extra for the overtime so I'll see you guys later. I was just stoppin' in t'say good job 'n' all that since I bothered takin' time off from my shift to see yer game," the blond caught on fast, his lying smoothing out with each word. Just as quickly and as casually as he came in, Kenny wandered back out of the team locker room, hands stuffed into his worn out orange parka that he couldn't seem to let go of. When he outgrew his old one, he and Stan had gotten him a new one immediately to replace it but the red-head knew that Kenny still had the small old one in his closet still. Kyle shook his head quietly while Clyde waved goodbye.

After a pause, the brunette turned to Kyle who stepped past him to the bench for his clothes. He cleared his throat. "So... you're comin', right? You can bring Stan with you."

"Sure. Why not."

* * *

Kenny flushed heavily the moment he left the school, his ever perverse mind wandering freely now as he fumbled to get into the old and beat-up Ford truck he had worked hard to get running to have as his own. The moment he sat in the cracked pleather seats, he smacked his forehead onto the steering wheel.

"Jesus Christ, will ya ever stop bein' so hot? I'm gettin' tired of this." he grumbled halfheartedly into the wheel. It was like some sort of self-torture or something, going to see Kyle in the locker rooms after every game. And he always picked a moment when the male was either in the showers, undressing, or getting dressed. Either way, it was always a treat to see the tall Jew unclothed.

_'Mm, those nice abs and that nice ass...'_ Kenny's mind wandered again, and he sat up quickly, his face serious as he chided himself for merely encouraging the raging hard-on in his pants. He looked down into his lap, his expression annoyed.

"You'll have to wait for later. We have more important things to deal with t'night," he grumbled again as he started the ignition and the trucked sputtered to life. As he shifts and pulled out, Kenny felt guilt building up as he remembered Kyle covering for him. The red-head was still as smart as he was when he was young; Kenny was hardly surprised he suspected something was up. And he was right to believe so.

_'I'll explain soon, Kyle. Don't ya worry. Though once I show you, I know you'll worry even more.'_

Kenny sighed.

* * *

Kyle stole into his house late that night, skillfully dodging the infamous wrath of Mrs. Sheila Broflovski with ease from the years of practice he'd had against it. The team celebration after the game had been a bit of a bust. Sure, he'd had fun but Stan had bailed suddenly without warning or word before they had even left the school. The raven-haired young man had glanced at his phone shortly after receiving a text message, the Final Fantasy victory theme much to Kyle's amusement, and suddenly run off, leaving the ginger calling out behind him.

Tossing his coat in the closet by the stairs, he fumed a bit. It annoyed him to no end that both his best friends had run out on him. He didn't mean to sound like a spoiled brat but this particular night had, in a way, been all about him and the victory he'd won the team. Wasn't that important to his own best friends? Kyle wanted to think so but he wasn't entirely sure with the way his own friends had acted.

Everyone but Kyle, who was still a bit peeved nearly the whole time, had been ecstatic while they had burgers and shakes, tossing bits at one another, numerous jokes and taunts passed around between them all. Clyde had hugged him to death at the table and initiated some sort of 'Ruffle Kyle's Jewfro' game that even Craig Tucker, who had just accompanied Clyde and Token there, had participated in, much to the ginger's annoyance. The highlight probably would've been Token buying him chili cheese fries. The bad part? Craig throwing a banana at him to see his reaction.

"Hey bro," came the soft voice of his brother. "I saw the shot, good job."

Kyle smiled quietly at Ike, the younger kid smiling brightly at him for once. He ruffled his hair playfully. "Thanks squirt. Now run before I decide 'Kick the Baby' is still possible."

Ike stuck his tongue out and ran up the stairs, muttering something along the lines of 'asshole' before disappearing from sight leaving the ginger shaking his head. Once Sheila had finished yelling at him when he walked in the door, she herself had also disappeared, heading into her bedroom where his dad was most likely already asleep. With a soft tired sigh, Kyle nodded to himself, agreeing that it was indeed time to retire for the night before he dragged himself up the stairs to the second landing. Stepping down the hall, he reached his door and, upon opening it, he entered the darkness his childhood bedroom greeted him with.

With the door safely shut behind him, he stood in the dark room illuminated only by streetlight, the items and updated furniture scattered about ranging from his childhood to his current near-adult stage of life. With an ease acquired only through years of familiarity, he strode about the room in the dimly-lit darkness and pulled his clothes off, tossing them into a hamper. Pausing, he stopped and vaguely stared off into the tall mirror that hung on the wall next to his closet, standing naked save for a pair of dark plaid boxers. He smiled a bit, remembering a time when he'd once awkwardly practiced pick-up lines a few years ago, hoping to score a date one day although he never managed to get one with the one person he wanted it from.

_Now that wasn't a depressing thought at all_, Kyle thought bitterly, his freckled nose scrunched with distaste. A moment passed and Kyle was climbing into his bed, irritable and with sluggish muscles. Within minutes, the Jew was sprawled out comfortably across the bed, fast asleep.

_Lips trailed his ear, a wet tongue following as they ran down and across his jaw with purpose. There was friction, delicious friction and tongues met with a slow slide against one another. Large hands fisted into loose material he imagined to be orange, dragging that body closer with determination. There was hardly a struggle, hardly much force necessary as he rolled them over, hips pinning the body below him. He imagined wild blond hair and a flushed tan face as hands reached up and pushed into his chest to shove him back, the leather cold from the outsi-._

Woah.

Wait.

Leather?

"Kyle," came a gruff voice filled with confusion and feigned aggression. Blinking, Kyle paused and looked down, his hazel eyes staring hard at the dark hooded form below him that could only be-

"Mysterion?"

Kyle froze up, not relenting from the possessive hold he had on the cloaked figure's wrists that were busy pushing into his chest. His mind was floored and unresponsive as he stared hard into the dark eyes staring hard back at him and the black mask nearly hiding the barely reddened cheeks beneath it. His stare didn't let up, his mind instead doing a quick assessment of the others equipment and clothing, the leather padded vest marked with an 'M' and the long sleeved black spandex shirt beneath it, the tight black jeans, the boots, the leather gloved hands, and of course the heavily hooded deep purple cloak that carried the question mark at the crest of its hood. There was no doubt this was Mysterion, updated clothing or not. Which meant...

Kyle growled low, "Are you serious? What the hell are you doing running around as Mysterion, Kenny? Dude, we quit that game years ago."

Mysterion frowned at Kyle though after a moment a small grin took its place, "I'm not Kenny. I only came here to ask you to gather some information for me, not to be molested the moment I get here."

Kyle's freckled face flushed slightly though the pissed off look remained. Not Kenny? Who else would do something so stupid? The only logical answer came up to be Kenny, especially since the blond had been so busy ditching him and Stan so often recently. Well, at least he could cross out the girlfriend idea. This notion sent him into an inner frenzy of impulse and happiness tapered with frustration.

"Oh really?" Kyle asked, his tone agitated as his hands gripped the superhero's wrists harder. "Well if you insist on sitting here and lying to me then I'll do as I please."

Mysterion paused, genuinely confused as he replied gruffly. "What're you talk- AGH!"

Kyle grinned slightly, the look devious as he gripped the masked male's crotch tightly but careful to apply the right pressure as he massaged the hardened cock he found confined there. Mysterion shuddered slightly, his teeth biting his bottom lip tightly. "I'm showing you why you don't interrupt a man's dreams." the Jew remarked with a chuckle. "Apparently you didn't have too much of a problem with me 'molesting' you. You're hard."

Mysterion grunted out "Natural response," with a thickly disguised voice and choked back a soft moan. With such limited visual, it was hard for him to tell whether it was an expression of distaste or disgruntled acceptance on the superhero's face but as he leaned forward, nothing mattered anymore. All that mattered was the meeting of lips, teeth, and tongue, all frustrated with underlying dominance as they slid awkwardly against one another with pent up sexual tension. The taste of cigarettes was heavy in his mouth as he tasted him, both gagging and intoxicating him as he groaned into the mouth of the male beneath him. As his long fingers rubbed the aching erection beneath his palm again, Mysterion's leather clad hands gripped tightly onto his shoulders, but it was beyond Kyle's perceptible knowledge to figure out whether the masked male below him was pulling him closer or trying to keep him at bay.

He decided against the latter and continued to explore the hero with furious determination, his hands covering more foreign territory in a few seconds than they had in eighteen years of existing. The masked hero beneath him hardly squirming but rather watching him work, mapping him out despite the thick layers of clothing that made up his costume. Though the male below him felt a bit larger than Kenny, it was hard to tell with such poor lighting, even with his eyes adjusted, and he felt confident enough to put it off as the bulk of the apparent bullet-proof vest strapped to his torso. When he felt fingers gripping into his hair suddenly, he knew then that the hero was no longer wondering what to do about the situation when their mouths crashed together again. At that point, their actions became a flurry of movement, Mysterion undoing the thick weapons holster around his hips while Kyle fumbled with the button and fly of the jeans beneath it. Their groans were thickening with need, excitement, and a mutual need to touch and handle, the leather coating the others hands warming from the ginger's skin. Kyle shuddered lightly, excited by the feel of leather stroking roughly down his back and sliding beneath his boxers with a new found energy as they mercilessly gripped his ass, making the ginger grind his hips pleasantly against the others.

They both hissed before groaning again. Kyle stared hard at the man below him and felt no need to unmask him at this point. If anything, the superhero get-up was turning him on more than anything at this point. Without preamble or bothering to further undress him, Kyle slid down the form beneath him, long fingers fishing out the hardened cock hiding in the dark confines of jeans and boxers. Glancing up, he gripped the erection, testing the other male's reaction and watched as 'Kenny's' head tilted back and a deep rumbling of a moan started in his chest and poured out through clenched teeth. Pleased and encouraged, his head dipped down as he slid his tongue along the rigid flesh from base to tip causing the male below him to groan appreciatively, the sound full of wanting.

In moments, everything became all about eagerness without hesitation. Leather gloves were gripped in Kyle's hair as the sudden hot dampness of his mouth slid leisurely down the hero's cock, enveloping it as the slick muscle in that desirable mouth slid teasingly along the pulsing vein on the underside of his cock. The masked hero moaned softly, still disguised with that rough voice that now slid harsh and husky from the others mouth and his hips rolled just lightly, forcing himself deeper and making the Jew above him gag. He pulled back slightly and pressed his hands into his hips, holding him steady as his lips wrapped around the others cock and sucked hard as he withdrew further.

"Agh..." Mysterion grunted low and husky, the leather gloves tugging harder in his hair as Kyle went down again. Beneath his hands, he felt the muscles clenching from strain, the hips trying to buck up again though it was restrained this time. He breathed steadily through his nose, years of imagining and over thinking about this particular act and getting to do it working to his advantage though inexperience left the most minimal traces of clumsiness in his actions.

It was hot and wet, drool sliding from the ginger's mouth and sliding down the hero's cock as he moved quicker, sucking hard with each withdraw and his motions smoothing out as he got used to it. Mysterion panted lightly in the dark, his grip lightening in the Jew's hair as the pleasure coursed through his veins and soft grunted and restrained moans leaked out.

"Fuck!" he grunted again, and his hand gripped fierce in the red-head's hair, shoving him down hard on his dick and immediately choking him as he hit the back of his throat and held him there. Kyle's hands pushed hard on the male's hips and he swallowed convulsively around his cock, small noises of distress vibrating though his throat and making the hero hold tighter. After a moment, he released him and the Jew reared back with a gasp, the slick erection immediately springing out as he sat up panting. Through the dark he could see the hero smiling almost wryly at him, not in the least apologetic.

Kyle found himself wrinkling his nose. "Dude, you could've fucking suffocated me," he complained, using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth of the spit there. Mysterion continued to grin, the leather hands yanking him up into another hot and aggressive make-out session that bruised his lips as the hips below him ground hard up into his own with vigor, making him moan quietly into the mouth that was invading his own in his moment of distraction. He leaned back again, slightly breathless and erection achingly hard as he took a moment to stare at the male below him a moment, the aggressiveness in the others actions having thrown him off just slightly but pleasing him intensely nonetheless.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise."

Kyle nearly gave himself whiplash, his head turning so fast toward his window and coming face to face with-

"Mysterion?"

He stared dumbfounded at the unmistakable shadow in his window nearly identical to the man beneath him from the cloak down to the goddamn boots perched on his windowsill. With the light of the streetlight behind him, he was aglow but positively black, making it even more difficult to distinguish his features than the other Mysterion. The Jew looked between the two with increasing alarm and confusion as he stuttered quietly, for once lacking the answers. The Mysterion in the window was leaning comfortably against the frame of his window and rather relaxed in posture as he remained crouching. He could only gather that he'd been there a lot longer than he'd thought. That he'd been watching longer than he'd thought.

"I don't... understand..." Kyle murmured out quietly. Window Mysterion chuckled deep and hoarse with that Christian Bale impersonation as he shifted from the windowsill to the ginger's bed, the Mysterion beneath Kyle slowly sitting up, hood amazingly still in tact and held firmly onto his head. They both stared hard at each other in the dark for a moment.

"What, you didn't think I'd have a stunt double?" the second Mysterion questioned, his tone hinting at something just barely mischievous and taunting despite the usual seriousness masking it. Kyle's brow furrowed and he came closer, the second masked hero gripping his shoulders with gloved hands as the first slid out from under him to sit behind him and lean leisurely against the wall toward the end of the bed. A mouth met his, fast and hard like the first hero but instead this one teased him, sliding sensually along his tongue and coaxing his surprised mouth into action.

Kyle's mind circled round and round, filled with questions and confusion and stalling his ability to react properly to the hot mouth pressed against him. But the moment he felt a gloved hand mercilessly grip his forgotten erection, his body immediately heated again. He pressed into the hero in front of him, hands wrapping around and holding him fast against him though the hero seemed busy undoing his own 'utility belt' and dropping it to the side before ripping open his jeans. Before he had time to wonder who was steadily rubbing his cock through his boxers, they were being yanked down and another body was pressing up against his back behind him.

In moments, leather hands were everywhere- stroking, caressing, gripping, pulling, and pushing. They stripped his boxers from around his legs, Kyle struggling to assist amidst the distractions, and leaving him bare. He sucked and dominated the mouth in front of him, another attacking his neck from behind as it kissed and bit him harshly. The Jew shuddered but managed to stay upright on his knees, his long fingers pried the second Mysterion free of his jeans, the hero leaning away, breaking the kiss as he sat back. Kyle watched through the dimly lit darkness as he began undoing his boots quickly but found his back arching and head tilted back on the shoulder behind him, a hand busy pumping his erection quickly to distract him.

Once he was able to react again, the masked hero before him was back and dragging him forward to lie against him, their bare cocks rubbing tantalizingly against one another and sending the two into breathless moans of pleasure and relief. The moment he noticed the Mysterion below him was pants-less, the one behind him was busy doing something else now, biting hard into his shoulder as a rough bare hand slid across his ass.

The Mysterion behind him growled out a low and simple, "Do him." and that harsh voice filled his mind again. Kyle didn't need to be told twice, his cock demanding more action. He barely thought about what he was doing, acting on instinct as he quickly sucked on his long fingers, tongue darting around and along the digits in a thorough and rushed job. His tongue slid along the cheek of the male below him as his fingers found the hole of his ass, Mysterion lifting his legs up to assist him while his gloved hands were busy stroking the ginger's chest and teasing the reddened nipples they found there.

At the same time, the rough hand that had been busy stroking along his backside had disappeared momentarily only to reappear with the fingers slicked and wet to match the one that he had pressing slowly into the male in front of him. The second hero hissed softly just as he did as a finger slid into Kyle's hole to match what he was doing to the other hero. The ginger squirmed slightly but continued as he slowly pumped his finger in and out, the male behind him doing the same. Kyle pressed his face into the man's vest and added a second finger to the first and started stretching the other, groaning low as a leather hand slipped around to his front and bypassed his aching cock to grip his balls pleasantly.

It fell into a pattern of give and take between the three, each time Kyle gave the hero beneath him more, the one behind him did the same. By the time he had one panting softly and gripping his shoulders tight as he pumped his fingers in and out of the male, he found himself lying against that same man, pulled down so that his face was buried into the fairly hard surface of a bulletproof vest. His ass burned as it throbbed with a steadily increasing amount of pleasant acceptance, his brow furrowed in deep concentration as he tried to remember to keep up what he was doing.

His fingers shifted and the second hero bucked suddenly with a harsh gasp and in that instant the fingers disappeared from his ass while he was too distracted, focusing on stroking the same spot for the other. A heavily slick hand suddenly gripped his erection, making him freeze and moan as he paused but his mind took the hint quickly.

Eager, Kyle removed his fingers and pulled the Mysterion below him toward his waiting cock, his hands gripping his thighs and holding his legs up. In the dark, he barely saw it but managed to catch sight of the smile on the more submissive male's face before he looked down. He squinted in the dark and the hand that continued fondly him instead gripped and positioned him now and he pressed into the male below him. He moaned low and deep; and instead shifted to grip Mysterion's hips with an almost bruising grip as he pushed deeper, the male below him yanking his face forward and crashing their lips together with sudden fervor. Kyle gripped the hero's cock and pumped it as he sucked on his bottom lip, bruising them and distracting him from the pain he'd read would happen. He paused and remained seated inside the male, groaning each time the other clenched when Mysterion shifted beneath him and moaned into his mouth pleasantly. Taking a moment, he gave one slow experimental thrust and found his mind so completely overrun with the tight and constricting sensation around his cock that he didn't notice the hands gripped to his hips.

The distraction created a perfect opportunity.

"J-JESUS!" Kyle shouted, back straight and tense as his body leaned up from the body beneath him as the male behind suddenly thrust into him without warning buried himself deep inside him. He heard a small grunt behind him but the man was still, having enough courtesy to allow him time to adjust. Kyle swore colorfully under his breath, a breathless angry stream of Hebrew babbling from his mouth and into the shoulder of the other male he was already hilted inside of.

Jesus Christ his ass burned.

It burned like a fucking bitch.

Kyle was tempted to sock the man behind him who was shifting in an impatient manner when the other suddenly rolled his hips and shifted his cock wonderfully in that tight heat. Taking it as a signal, the Jew pulled out, forcing back the hips behind him, and pushed in again though this time the first Mysterion didn't follow his action through and instead allowed his cock to withdraw almost all the way while the second Mysterion gasped and moaned softly.

Ah. Well, shit.

There was no avoiding it. Every time he pulled out, Mysterion's cock went in, and when he thrust forward, Mysterion's did the opposite. He grunted with each movement, realizing somewhere in the back of his mind that while he was fucking one hero, he was automatically fucking himself on the hero behind him. In a strange sort of way, it excited him, empowered him in a way as he listened to the heated cries of the man below him and felt the sting of his ass slowly dissipate with each movement to allow the pleasure to grow. And fuck, did it feel good.

The moment a pace was set, the more dominant hero surged forward suddenly, aggressively, his hips angling and hitting the Jew hard and rocketing him in turn into the second Mysterion. Kyle moaned loudly, fingers digging into slender hips. Again and again, the Jew's new found control was being forfeit to the cock steadily pounding into him and filling the air with the sound of skin slapping and heated voices filled with nothing but want- nothing but need. All form of decency was disappearing, degrading down with the basics of instinct that boiled down to something like violence and carnal pleasure.

"Ngh-!" Kyle stared down at the writhing Mysterion bucking against him, body strained and tight, the thighs sweat-slicked and ass angled highly. In the dark he could see the almost frantic expression on his face despite the mask. Busy biting into the cloak to stifle his own voice, he relented the grip of one of his hands on the male's waist and instead gripped the leaking erection in his fingers. The organ throbbed, angry and straining in his palm as he began pumping it fast and efficient, his own pounding into that ass and leaving the skin red and angry. It didn't take long, Mysterion clawing into his back with leather bound hands and his mouth busy gnawing into the skin of his shoulder painfully to muffle the needy want of his voice that was barely disguising itself now.

It was hot, hot and tight. The tightened coil inside him was tightening still til it was almost painful as he jerked each time his prostate was struck and thrust harshly into the desperate body below him. He whispered huskily to the writhing male beneath, encouraging him, pushing him over the edge and felt the body go taunt and hot seed coating his hand. The walls around his cock clamped down, gripping his throbbing erection so hard, so perfectly, he joined the smaller male in orgasm. His body stilled, causing the hips behind him to pause in turn, the fingers gripping his hips digging in as he pulled out and came all over the young man's below him who was slowly growing limp. The teeth in his shoulder released there hold and the others head fell back as the hero properly lay back again, eyes closed and hood in disarray to the point that light colored and sweat-soaked hair was peeking out and plastered down. Kyle groaned low.

_It was Kenny_.

Just as he had suspected.

So who-?

Kyle didn't have time to consider it, the unknown male behind him having decided he'd waited enough. A gloved hand shoved him forward, pushing his face into Kenny's shoulder as the hand found it's way into his sweat-damp curls and held fast. The bare hand slid beneath his torso to lock around his shoulder and he felt a body press flush against him. The thrusting immediately resumed though in the new angle, his abused prostate was hit harder, his ass deeper to the point he gripped hard onto Kenny for some sort of anchor in the pleasurable pain. In another minute or so, the man groaned low and husky, voice thick and muttering gibberish into the back of his neck. Kyle shuddered slightly and felt the hot liquid flood his burning insides, making his long body flush again before 'Mysterion' let go of him and leaned back.

Kenny stroked the limp wet curls from Kyle's forehead, a breathless chuckle on his lips and hood falling away further with each movement to reveal more and more blond hair in the darkness.

"You... are so dead, Kenny..." he grunted irritably despite being sated for the time being.

Kenny snickered, tired. "So, how long have you liked me?"

Kyle grunted dismissively and the blond just laughed before looking up and staring off past the Jew's head. "Happy you decided to be my double for a week after all?"

A deep chuckle resounded behind him and he heard the flick of a lighter.

"Eet was my pleazure."

Kyle shot up at the sound of that heavily accented voice, his back protesting and pained but he took it in stride as he immediately stared at the rugged man leaning partially out his window, cigarette dangling from his mouth. His hazel eyes stared hard at the shaggy, messy brown hair that stuck out at random though it was kept short and the dark brown eyes staring at him hot and arrogant.

"Are you shitting me?" Kyle suddenly asked, brow furrowed and face disbelieving. "Christophe?"

He looked back at the blond, his face an obvious 'WTF'.

Kenny laughed. "Well, I kinda pissed off the mob, y'know."

"You _what_?"

"Well, everyone hasn't realized I'm back 'n all and I've been tampering with the some big bad mafia's dealin' lately so they started to track me and y'know, since everyone knew who I was years ago, it was a matter of time before they looked into me again." Kenny shrugged and leaned back against Kyle's pillows, face thoughtful as the ginger slowly sat up to properly see the two, making a face as he felt something seeping out of his ass.

"Zis eediot called me. I owe heem a favor so I haff been douhbling for heem, to throw ze suspiceeon off of heem when zey deed investigate. And weeth two Meestehreeonz running around, eet eez more confuzing," The Mole said calmly and slowly exhaled a billow of smoke after another long drag from his smoke.

Kyle's brow furrowed. "And your accent?"

Kenny laughed again. "C'mon Kyle, in his line of work don't you think his accent would be a dead giveaway? He's learned to hide it."

The Jew froze, thoughts backtracking a bit with the new information. He didn't really know what Mole's line of work was and suddenly he really didn't want to know.

Kenny chuckled. "So Kyle."

"What?"

"Does this mean we can date now?"

**/AN/: **

**Did you guys have fun reading? I hope you all enjoyed the surprise pairing. lol  
On another note- HI, IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE MY LAST SUBMIT.  
I've been lazy, I admit. I've been suffocating before writer's block for months where everything I did felt wrong, sounded wrong, and just generally was aaaaaaaallll wrooong. So I gave up. For like.. 6 months.  
Yes, this means I will be updating A Sickening Frequency Distortion fairly soon. I've get a general plan together for chapter 4 and I've already started it. I'm several pages in already so things are looking fairly good.  
Editting thanks go to Neecha (mah big brother guys!) and Nobara (my daughter/son thing)**

**The idea for the fic? Everyone can blame Azreto, my little sister. idek.**

**Love you guys~ o u o**


End file.
